


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, bottom noel for a lil bit, festive liam, lots of oral...and i dont mean blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "All you need now is a tree.""You can be the star on top, yeah?"
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I really wanted to write a holiday thing, and I'm sorry that this story is so....not them but I just really love happy LiamxNoel, and maybe I look at too many pictures of them smiling at each other that I've been destroyed and ridden of all the angst, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

“What are you doing here?” Noel asks, not rude but surprised, maybe a little annoyed, and confused by the multiple bags Liam holds in his hands. It’s cold out, too cold, and the kid is barely covered up, and Noel wants to scold him, but he decides against it because he looks so happy.

“Mam said your bird was out,” he says and kicks off his shoes by the door as Noel closes it, “I wanted to come cheer you up… thought you might get _lonely_.” There’s that all too familiar smile, and Noel would sigh, but seeing the snowflakes on Liam’s eyelashes keeps him from doing so. He finds himself melting the same way they do, slow, deliberate, on Liam’s skin.

“What’s all this shit then?” 

Liam gives him a look, _don’t be rude_ , and he starts pulling stuff out, using up every bit of the small counter space that he can. Noel can’t help but think about how much space _Liam_ takes up. The way he stands there so loose, awkward, carefree. 

“Is she coming back tomorrow?”

“Uh,” Noel looks from Liam’s backside to his head, and then to the counter, “Liam, what the fuck?”

“When is she coming back, Noel?” Liam huffs, like it’s perfectly normal and shouldn’t pose a shock at all that he’s basically bought out a whole convenience store of their holiday essentials.

“Tuesday. Why the fuck did you bring all this ‘ere?” 

“Sorry to be in the fucking Christmas spirit, I’ll never fuckin’ do it again -”

“You’ve never been in the Christmas spirit before.”

“Yeah, well.” Liam sighs and rubs under his nose, sniffling from the cold he’s been coming down with for two weeks now. “‘m just happy, I guess.”

Noel doesn’t want to, but he smiles. Despite the fucking hot chocolate packets and containers of cheap cookies and the stupid fucking matching socks, he smiles. 

“Yeah? And why’s that?”

“Shut up. You fuckin’ know why,” Liam mumbles, cheeks turning red, and it’s not from the cold. 

“I don’t think I do.” His smile grows as Liam glares, and he grabs the kid’s wrist, pulling him close to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. 

“Yeah you do,” Liam tries to look like he isn’t affected at all, but Noel can tell he’s trying to keep it together, trying to not smile, fumbling with his shirt to keep his hands busy, needing to release it, that bliss from just fucking being there with his big brother.

“Come on. Guess we oughta put this stupid shit up,” he teases, giving Liam another kiss, and the boy has to take in a deep breath and spend a good fifteen seconds doing nothing but smiling to himself while Noel places the candles around the den to light them. 

-

Once the stockings are put up and Noel is done complaining about how fucking ridiculous it all is, Liam begs him to make them hot cocoa while he changes into his pajamas, a white t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants, both of which belonged to Noel before he moved out. Noel couldn’t say no, not to that face, not with how rosy his cheeks are and how soft his hair looks.

“Miss me?” 

Noel smiles to himself, pours both mugs full and shakes his head while Liam nuzzles his head against his back, hands tentatively grabbing onto Noel’s jumper. “Always do.” And it’s quiet, but Liam hears, and Noel feels him smile through the fabric, feels it imprint his skin and his bones and his soul.

-

“Which one’s yer favorite?” Liam asks and sips at his hot chocolate as they get comfortable on the couch, a blanket draped around his shoulders to keep him warm. Noel’s brows furrow until Liam motions to the candles, and he laughs and shrugs, licking his lower lip. Liam almost pounces right there.

“I guess the mountain pine, but sparkling cinnamon is a close fuckin’ second.” They both laugh, both feel so good, and Liam rests his legs over Noel’s, looking around the room. 

“All you need now is a tree.” He starts biting at his nails. Noel just stares. “A big tree. Take up the whole fuckin’ room.” He laughs again, but it’s softer, less genuine, getting a bit uncomfortable under Noel’s gaze because it’s unreadable, and he knows how fast Noel can flip on him, on _this_.

“You can be the star on top, yeah?”

-

This is the easiest day either one of them have had in weeks, months, almost a year. Ever since they started this, there hasn’t been a single day as peaceful as this, as gentle. And Noel swears there will never be another day that feels like this when Liam lays on top of him, A Charlie Brown Christmas on the television, his breaths soft and slow, silky hair tickling his neck, bony thighs pressing against his own. Liam swears nothing will ever calm him the way Noel’s arm around him does, the kiss he feels pressed to his hair, how Noel shifts just so he can pull him closer. This is heaven, Noel is God, Liam is Jesus, and the holy ghost is branded in every heartbeat. 

“Noel.”

“Yeah?”

Liam hums and tilts his head, kissing his jaw. “Love you.” And just like that, he’s asleep, drifting off to a place Noel wishes he could follow him to, wishes they could exist together there and leave this world behind.

“I love you,” he whispers, and he kisses his head again, and once between his eyebrows before he turns them over, pressing Liam against the couch cushions and shielding him from the outside world. Arms wrapped tight around his middle, his head pressed against the elder’s chest, breaths mingling and bodies intertwining in an unconscious state. And Noel follows him there, to that place where nothing exists but them and the ocean and the sound of Liam’s sighs.

-

Noel wakes up to Liam’s lips around his cock, and his first instinct is _no, no, no, get away_ but he just swallows and turns his head into the blanket that is now bunched up beside his head, his hand instinctively going to Liam’s hair. He doesn’t want this, really doesn’t, not this way, because Liam is too young and they’ve done worse than this, but it doesn’t lessen the guilt and shame. 

“Kid -”

He can’t get it out because there’s a _slurp_ and a tongue on his tip, and Liam is stroking him, toying with his balls, teasing the slit, doing anything he can to drive Noel insane. It doesn’t make sense, how he’s so good at sucking cock, so good at making everything disappear for a little while.

He cums too quick. He’s embarrassed, and Liam loves it, loves knowing he can drive him over the edge that easy, and he loves how Noel just glares as he climbs onto his lap and gives him the sweetest kisses. A little angel, he is, but there are horns peeking out, and Noel is ready to meet his maker.

“Don’t look so fuckin’ proud, it’s early,” he tries to excuse himself, but Liam knows better. Laughing, he kisses the corner of his brother’s mouth.

“You’re a bad liar, Noely,” he mumbles, rocking his hips, rubbing himself against Noel’s thigh, and they both let out a sigh. Noel hates himself even more for letting it happen, and he’s so close to shutting off again, kicking Liam out, ending this fantasy world they’re living in, when Liam is at his ear, whispering soft and sweet and low. “Love you, love you… I love you.” It should disgust him, that he’s corrupted his pure little baby brother, but it does just the opposite, and he’s floating on cloud nine, cloud nine fucking hundred. He’s up in the sky, and he doesn’t wanna come down.

“I love you too, yeah,” Noel manages to breathe out as he slips his hand around Liam’s back and under the waist of his pajama pants, soaking up the gasp he lets out at the feeling of Noel’s finger prodding at his hole.

“Love you most,” his head is against Noel’s neck while his hips move erratically, thighs burning good, skin hot and clammy. He’s close, so close, and he feels Noel’s fingertips between his hole and his balls, and he’s whimpering, embarrassed but too desperate to care.

“Pretty boy,” Noel whispers, and it’s all Liam needs to finish, making a mess in his pants and making a mess of Noel’s heart as he moans his name over and over, fingers wrapped in his shirt while he shakes and trembles and pants. Noel moves his hand around to the front and gives him a few strokes, Liam flinching and sighing from the sensitivity, but he welcomes it, and he welcomes the kiss Noel plants on his lips, shoving his tongue inside sloppily. It’s a silent _mine_ and a silent _yours_ from both of them.

-

The rest of the day is leftover soup and hour-long naps and Noel writing lyrics about how Liam shines that no one will ever read. Liam begs, whines, promises more blowjobs, but nothing makes Noel give it up, and the kid shuts up when he’s given a long, slow, utterly fucking filthy kiss. He doesn’t beg anymore.

“We could go out,” he suggests, but Noel quickly shuts that idea down.

“Too fuckin’ cold, and you’re already sick. Don’t need mam thinkin’ I let you get the flu or pneumonia or somethin’.” Liam smiles, knowing Noel is basically saying he cares about him, and he leans over to kiss him, but Noel shakes his head, pressing a hand to his chest. “Already done enough, kid. You’re gonna give me a cold.”

“Noel, what the fuck?” He whines, trying again, just to be pushed away like the first time.

“I’d like to stay healthy, if you don’t mind.”

“You already fuckin’ kissed me, c’mon, stop fuckin’ around,” Liam huffs, going in for another kiss, but Noel dodges it, relishing in how pissed off Liam looks.

“No -”

“Noel!” He’s pushed to the floor from the couch, and Liam is on top of him, pinning his older brother’s wrists down and straddling his waist. “Let me kiss you, you cunt.”

“Get the fuck off me,” Noel tries to get his hands out of his grip, but Liam is stronger than he used to be, and it isn’t so easy to get away anymore.

“Not until you kiss me.”

“‘m not fuckin’ kissing you. You’re fucking diseased.”

“No I’m not!”

“You are.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’d like that.”

Liam raises his eyebrows, lips parting, and his cheeks are flushing just so, but then he’s back, cocky and smirking and rubbing himself against Noel slowly. 

“You want that?” Noel laughs.

“Fuck no. You’re never - no.”

“Why not? You’d _love_ it.”

“The fuck I would.” He shakes his head and goes to get up, but Liam tightens his grip and shoves him against the floor harder.

“Jus’ let me try it. If you don’t like it, we don’t ‘ave to ever again.” It’s tempting, it really is, but then Noel thinks of letting his little brother fuck him, having barely just hit puberty, and he’s disgusted, truly disgusted.

“Maybe when you’re eighteen, yeah? Your dick might be big enough by then,” he teases, wanting to lighten the mood, and it does just that, because Liam is glaring and his nails are digging into Noel’s wrists. 

“Cunt. My dick is plenty big enough. You probably couldn’t even take a finger. Uptight motherfucker.”

“That’s not what that mea- whatever, yeah, probably couldn’t,” Noel sighs, giving up. 

“But we could try…”

“No we fucking can’t.”

“Just once!” Noel thinks about it, really thinks about it, long and hard and deep, and then he thinks of Liam inside of him, long and hard and deep, and everything is mixing together, and he’s really just a bundle of confusion and frustration and built up desire to have his brother so fucking close, closer than he ever thought he would want to be with someone.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why do you want to?”

“What? Whaddaya mean why? ‘Cause I fuckin’ want to, an’ I know you want me to.” He’s smarter than he looks, Noel thinks, and he keeps staring, confusing Liam even more. “You’re a fuckin’ weirdo, stop lookin’ at me like that.”

“Go to the room.”

“What?”

“Jesus, did I stutter? Go to my room.”

Liam looks at him for a few seconds before he gets up, slowly walking to Noel’s bedroom, the one he shares with _her_. He hopes she’ll be able to smell him on the sheets when she gets back. Noel won’t let him lay on her side of the bed, but he hopes that she goes to try and fuck him one day and catches his scent on his brother’s side, and he hopes that they don’t fuck that night, and that she’ll get pissed and leave Noel. Just hypothetically speaking.

He looks around, standing at the foot of the bed awkwardly until Noel walks in, shutting the door behind him. They lock eyes and then look away from each other, Noel moving to turn on the radio, and he almost changes it when Last Christmas sounds through the room but -

“Leave it on. I like this one,” Liam tells him, completely casual, like it’s assumed he has a thing for Wham Christmas songs. Noel gives him a blank look but he leaves it, not having the balls to admit that he likes that one too.

Noel sits on the bed and toys with the drawstring on the sweatpants he had changed into after their morning shower while Liam watches, waiting for his next move. The air between them is thick, but it’s comforting, like a blanket, and Liam can’t stop himself from shuffling over, Noel instantly grabbing his hand, almost instinctively, like he can’t be around the boy without touching him. 

“You’re not gonna fuck me, alright?” Liam tilts his head, squeezing Noel’s thumb. He doesn’t want to say it, admit that he wants what they’re both thinking about, but Liam knows, and he nods, crawling onto the bed. 

“Whatever you want… I’d do anythin’ for you,” he mumbles, and Noel’s heart aches and skips all at once, and it beats for him, for that beautiful boy sitting next to him. Trying to ignore it, Noel grabs the back of Liam’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him, moving so he’s laying flat against the mattress, Liam on top of him. It’s a position they’re in quite often, but this time it’s different, it’s heavier, it’s scarier, it’s a new bridge that they’re crossing. Noel’s heart is racing, and he feels like a girl about to lose her virginity, and he hates himself for it; he doesn’t know what to expect, and he hopes Liam doesn’t either. He knows he hasn’t done this to anyone else, but he’s nervous he won’t like it, that Liam will be disgusted by it, by him. It’s stupid and pathetic, but the thoughts start to take over his mind until he feels his little brother’s hand on the front of his pants, groping at him just the way he likes. Having Liam touch him always brings him back.

He sighs as Liam slips his hand inside, relaxing a little as those fingers wrap around his cock and squeeze. It’s small, but it feels like heaven, and he doesn’t ever want anyone else touching him. A few strokes and then that hand is creeping further, and his eyes shoot open, pushing Liam back. 

“Are you fuckin’ insane? You’re not - fuckin’ hell - _here_ ,” he huffs, leaning over and reaching under the bed to grab the lube from their hiding spot, shoving it into his hand. Liam just laughs and gives him a quick kiss before popping the cap open and coating his fingers, which Noel tries to avoid, mentally noting for the thousandth time in his life just how big those fingers are. 

“Love you,” Liam breathes against his neck, his hand slipping back inside Noel’s pants, and there’s a finger where there’s never been one before. He tenses, relaxes, tenses again as he feels it start to push inside, and then he’s relaxing again, brows furrowing. Liam saying that really doesn’t help his I-feel-like-a-teenage-virgin-crisis. 

“Yeah, I fuckin’ know,” he grunts, and Liam is smiling on his skin, pushing his finger in up to his knuckle, and they’re both still, hearts racing.

“Okay?”

“I’m not a bird, I can fuckin’ take it.” Liam laughs because Noel sounds so much like him. If the roles were reversed, Noel would be rolling his eyes and smirking and he would pound into Liam so hard he isn’t sure if he _can_ take it. But this is Liam, and nothing matters except how Noel feels. He’s sweet and caring and fucking _worshipping_ his older brother.

“Jus’ making sure.” He slips his finger out and pushes it back in, and Noel is still trying to figure out why people like this, but then Liam adds his middle finger, and when he pushes in, he hits that spot, and Noel’s lips part, eyes falling shut. “ _See_?” Liam taunts, his heart beating proud seeing how he’s making him feel.

“Shut the fuck up,” Noel sighs, but he couldn’t be any less threatening with how airy he sounds, how content, a little bit desperate.

“Love you.”

“Stop saying -”

“Love you more than anything.”

“Liam -”

“Let me fuck you.”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“ _Noel_.”

“Your tongue.”

Liam pulls away to look at him, fingers pausing inside of him, and he looks as though he’s been told he’s being knighted or something. “Really?”

“Do it before I change my mind.”

Liam gives him a few more kisses, mumbling stupid little cheesy things that secretly make Noel melt, and then he’s moving to rid Noel of his pants, pushing them off the bed before he settles between his legs, letting his nose rub against his brother’s thigh. “Take your shirt off.” Noel does just that, avoiding his gaze because it’s too much, he can’t handle how in love Liam is with him, he can’t handle being loved, it’s too much, it isn’t real. But _fuck_ , Liam makes him question his doubts.

He keeps staring, won’t stop, _can’t_. Noel is everything and more. He keeps his eyes on him as he licks at his cock slowly for a few moments before pulling back to spit on his fingers, pushing them inside again and relishing in the way Noel sighs. He watches his older brother close his eyes and melt into the sensation, and it’s now that he decides to move further, running his tongue around the rim, and Noel’s hips stutter, his hands gripping at the sheets. 

He knows what to do from having Noel do it to him so many times, so he pushes his tongue inside and grips onto Noel’s hips, keeping him pinned to the mattress while he works his tongue in and out, occasionally tracing his hole and sucking. He likes that best when it makes Noel moan, and loud, too, louder than he anything else, except when Liam clenches around his cock when he’s coming. Nothing makes him moan louder than that. 

Then Noel fucking _whines_ as Liam drags his tongue from his hole to the head of his cock and pushes his fingers back in, rubbing against his prostate over and over. He’s embarrassed, fucking humiliated that he makes that noise, and then another one just like it, but all it does is spur Liam further, and he uses his other hand to stroke Noel quick, his tongue pushing inside next to his fingers. He’s so close to letting go, and now he really does feel like a teenage virgin because he should last longer, he really should, but he’s almost there, _almost there_.

“Keep going… keep - _fuck, Liam_ ,” he groans, his head falling to the side as his body shakes a little, and Liam works his hands and his tongue faster, jaw and forearms aching, but it’s worth it when Noel whispers his name and releases all over his hand, tightening around his fingers and his tongue until he pulls his mouth away to lick everything up.

All that’s heard is their heavy breathing as Liam kisses and licks, being as gentle as he can to bring Noel down, still staring at him. He’s completely fucked, eyes shut and arm resting over his forehead, and he looks like some angel. _My guardian angel_ Liam thinks to himself as he crawls up to give Noel a kiss. 

“Noel -”

“Love you, kid,” he mutters before Liam can say anything else.

-

They spend the night getting drunk and making out and rubbing against each other like two horny teenagers. One of them has an excuse for it, the other tries to not think about it. A whole twenty-four hours together without a fight, and this is where they are - blissed out, drunk on each other and stale beer, sharing a few joints, mumbling things only the happiest couples do. 

-

Morning comes, and Noel feels sick. Maybe they shouldn’t have drank so much, maybe he shouldn’t have let his little brother finger him, but he did both, and he’s suffocating in guilt. He goes on a walk before Liam gets up, hoping he’ll be gone before he gets back since he’s got school. But when he walks through the door, Liam is in the kitchen making himself some tea. Usually the self hatred would make Noel kick him out, get rid of what’s destroying him (rather what he’s _destroying_ ) before it can hurt him anymore, but the moment he sees him, all tall and lanky and drowning in the jumper that’s way too big for him, it all dissipates, and he can’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his head against his neck to breathe in his scent.

“Mornin’,” he mumbles, leaving little kisses on his skin, and Liam falters, leaning back against him.

“Why’d you leave?”

“Just needed to think.” Liam clenches his jaw, hands gripping onto the edge of the counter. 

“About?”

“How much I love you.”

“Bullshit. You’re a fucking cunt, you know -”

“Slow down.” Noel slips a hand under his sweater and rubs his stomach soothingly, still pressing kisses to his neck. Liam relaxes for a moment, remembers to breathe and reminds himself _he came back, he’s here, he isn’t throwing me out._ “Drink your tea, and then I’m gonna fuck you, alright? Maybe that’ll keep you from running your mouth.” His voice is still gentle, and Liam can feel his face burning as he starts to sip at his tea, trying to ignore the way Noel is rubbing him through his boxers.

His tongue burns from how fast he drinks the steaming liquid, and Noel wants to laugh, but he doesn’t, just keeps rubbing, slow, teasing. “You gonna get to it or not?” Liam huffs, slamming the empty mug on the counter.

“Shouldn’t you be in school right now or something?”

“I like it better here.” Noel feels that same stupid swelling of his heart, and he pushes the hem of Liam’s sweater up, leaning down to kiss the small of his back. He smacks the back of his legs lightly, Liam immediately parting them and Noel says _good boy_ in his head as he gets on his knees and pulls Liam’s boxers down. There’s no time wasted between him sucking his own fingers until they’re soaked with his spit and him slipping two into Liam with no warning, emitting a gasp and then a sigh from the younger. 

It’s when he replaces his fingers with his tongue that Liam starts moaning, and he wonders when this became their thing, fucking eating each other out, but he can’t complain, and there’s really no reason to. The only thing that’s better than this is fucking, and he’ll be damned if that doesn’t happen soon.

“More, Noel… want more,” Liam breathes out, resting his head against the cabinets as he struggles to keep standing, his knees shaking and the countertop digging into his skinny waist, leaving indentations on his hip bones.

“Want?” Liam whines when he pulls away.

“Yes… fuckin’ want it.”

“ _Want_?”

“Fuck you, fuck… I _need_ it, okay?” He hisses, and Noel smirks against one of his cheeks and then bites into it, Liam grunting and pressing back against him, hoping he’ll leave a mark. Noel bites harder so he will. 

“That’s what I thought.” Liam rolls his eyes and presses back more, but Noel grabs his hips and stops him while he stands up, turning him around. He grabs Liam’s chin to make him look at him, eyes darker. “Gonna take you on your back… wanna fuck you like a girl, alright?” Liam fucking blushes and looks away, brows furrowing in bashfulness.

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t care, just fuckin’ do it.” Noel smiles and gives him a kiss, motioning towards the bedroom. Liam narrows his eyes, but he does as Noel wants and goes, tugging the sweater over his head as he gets on the bed and lies on his back, knees bent and legs spread obscenely. 

“Look how good you can be,” Noel taunts, and Liam is about to start spewing out some rebuttal, but Noel is undoing his belt and stepping out of his jeans, and he’s hard, which always shuts Liam up because all he starts thinking about is having it inside of him. 

“Don’t be a dick, Noel… come on.”

“I’ll do what I want, yeah? Just lay there and look pretty.” Liam hates himself for the way he blushes again at something as stupid as that. 

Noel doesn’t make him wait too long, just long enough to get undressed all the way, and then he’s sitting between Liam’s legs and his knuckles are brushing up and down his little brother’s cock. It’s not hard enough though, he’s not leaking yet, and Noel can’t have that. So he slips a finger back in, moves it around until he finds that spot, and he’s rubbing and rubbing, and Liam is trembling, head thrown back to show off his thick throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he tries to swallow his sounds. And then there are a few beads at his tip, and Noel is satisfied.

“Ready?” Liam lets out a shaky sigh and nods.

“Been ready… c’mon, please,” he begs, spreading his legs even further so Noel can see just how much he wants it, wants _him_ , because honestly, yeah, sex is great, but sex with _Noel_ is fucking life changing, and it’s not just because it’s sex, but because it’s _Noel_ that he’s having sex with. 

Noel grabs the bottle of lube and pops it open, slicking up his cock while Liam watches, eyes hungry, and he’s practically drooling, his own hand reaching down to cup his balls, tugging at them, struggling to not moan. “God, you’re so fucking…” Noel shakes his head and grins, pulling Liam’s hand away so he can situate himself, cock in hand and tip pressed to Liam’s hole. 

“Noel…”

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

“Fuck -”

“Yeah?” Liam nods frantically, and it makes Noel sick because he is just a _boy_ , but god, it’s fucking thrilling. “Say it.”

“I will - I will be, promise…”

“What are you gonna be?”

“ _Noel_ -”

He pushes the head inside, and Liam bites on the tip of his finger, eyes falling shut.

“What are you gonna be, Liam?”

“Your… your g-good boy… fuck, Noel, _just do it_ ,” he pleads, clearly embarrassed, with his pink cheeks and high-pitched voice, and Noel thrives on it.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He asks rhetorically as he pushes further inside, gripping onto Liam’s thighs to push them against his chest, and he’s still amazed at just how fucking flexible the boy can be.

“Shut up, shut... _oh_ ,” he pants as Noel hits that spot, and his back arches, his chest rising to meet his knees that Noel keeps pushed up. 

“This is the only way to get you to shut the fuck up,” he mutters, voice breathy, and it makes Liam shiver. He’s giving slow, deep thrusts, making sure Liam can feel how he stretches, how his body opens up for Noel, a flower in bloom.

“Just… _harder_ , Christ, ‘m not your fuckin’ bird.”

_I wish you were._

Noel fucks him harder, hopes his shape will imprint the bed so the memory will always stay, and he knocks Liam’s legs to the side, wrapping a hand around his throat. It’s something else that’s new; they’ve teased the idea before, Noel brushing his fingers against Liam’s neck while he fucks his throat, but it’s never happened before, and they both wonder _why_ when Liam tightens around him and lets out a choked moan, looking so fucking submissive.

“Look at you,” Noel says through a grunt, tightening his hand and relishing in the way Liam’s face flushes even redder and the little whines that spill from his lips, more spaced out as he tries to catch his breath, but it’s hard with Noel ramming into him. “You’re such a pretty boy, y’know that? So fucking… just so fucking _pretty_.”

Liam whimpers and bucks his hips, stares into Noel’s eyes as he clenches around him again, and they both leak a little from the feeling. He loves when Noel calls him that, loves any kind of affection from Noel, and he’s really been spoiled this weekend, given everything that he’s ever dreamed of, and he doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve it, but fuck, he’s gonna keep doing it.

“More, Noel… please,” he tells him when Noel loosens his grip, voice raspy from not having as much oxygen flow, breathy, barely there, and Noel would feel kind of bad if he hadn’t seen how Liam’s cock jumped every time he tightened his hand. He looks so innocent, so young and blissful and so _in love_ , and Noel has to give him what he wants when he sees the look in those eyes.

His hand wraps around his little brother’s aching cock, red and pulsing and looking almost painful, and he squeezes, some more pre-cum collecting at the head. Swiping his thumb through it, he brings it to his mouth to suck it off, and Liam whines again, having to close his eyes for a moment to will his orgasm off, not wanting it to end so soon. 

“I want you to cum for me, Liam, c’mon,” Noel coaxes him, but Liam shakes his head, biting his lip hard.

“No, can’t…”

“Yes you can, you can,” He starts stroking him, hand tight, and pounding harder, and Liam whimpers, his body shaking from how hard he’s trying to keep from releasing.

“No, Noel, I need… I c-can’t, I can’t, I need -”

“We’ll go again, I promise, just… give me this, kid, please. I need it.” Liam nearly sobs as his body gives up, muscles tensing and veins protruding as he finally cums all over his stomach, letting out the loudest noise of the night, a strangled cry that runs a shiver down Noel’s spine and sends him over the edge, releasing deep into his little brother, practically fucking breeding him. Liam is clenching, milking Noel of everything he can give, wanting to be filled up all the way, and they moan together, sounds mixing until they’re one as they kiss, all tongue and heavy breaths.

“Yeah… I like it better here,” Liam whispers, sucking on Noel’s lower lip.

-

They fuck two more times before Liam decides it’s time for him to go home. He’d stay forever if he could, but it’s getting dark, and he knows their mum will be worried if he isn’t home, and he doesn’t want to disappoint her. 

“Want me to walk you?” Liam forces himself to not smile and shrugs.

“No.”

“No?” Noel tries to act like it doesn’t hurt.

“Do you want to?”

“If you want me to, I will.” Of course he _wants_ to. He hates the idea of Liam walking alone, he hates not being there to protect him at all times anymore. He hates that he’s alone, that he’s independent. He wants Liam to keep _needing_ him.

“Not a big deal. I’ll call you when I get home so you know I wasn’t murdered,” Liam tells him with a playful grin, and Noel locks his jaw.

“It’s not funny. Shit can happen.”

“I love you.” Noel opens his mouth to say something before he sighs and shakes his head, walking Liam to the door.

“As soon as you walk through the fucking door.”

“Yessir.” Noel clenches his jaw again. “I _love_ you.”

“I love you too. Now fucking go, it’s cold and dark, and some gang’s probably gonna fucking take you and kill you.” Liam laughs and gives Noel a kiss, hugging him tight for a moment.

“Bye, Noely.”

Noel watches him as he leaves, and it’s something he still isn’t used to, seeing his back instead of his face, but it’s getting easier.


End file.
